


Humankind In A Computer

by Words_on_Paper



Series: PALS AU [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Fake Character Study, Gen, Info-chan Learns Some Interesting Things, Info-chan has a dead name, Non-Binary Info-chan, PALS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: 'The internet is full of information, which, of course, is how they got their namesake.'In which Info-chan learns about other people from the internet and decides that the best subject is her uncle.Or, alternately, where Info-chan experiences the power rush of blackmail.





	Humankind In A Computer

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the dead!
> 
> Not sure if anyone is really interested in the AU itself but I'm full of ideas and I want to write them down.
> 
> Without further delay, Info-chan's backstory!

Growing up was a liberating experience for someone like Info. 

They had no one holding them back with constantly absent parents who showed their love and appreciation for their good grades and behavior through money and expensive technology. Info had no need for familial comforts or friends, but what they really needed was a challenge.

17 years of getting what they wanted, being able to outwit even the most skilled tutors, and being incredibly wealthy to boot had left a sour taste in their mouth. Everything felt too easy, every person had a foreseeable fault.

No one was interesting on the surface.

But what Info soon discovered was that humans were far more interesting when they tried to hide who they were.

It had been one day while on the internet that they discovered that humans, once they felt comfortable, would give out any and all information to anyone who asked. Age hardly mattered when both humans, young and old, always left something to be exposed by some means.

Info's first experience happened when her uncle, a man who would only come over once every three weeks. He was someone who she was already familiar with on a strangely intimate level which they supposed help in them digging around on their social media. They spent three days looking through every photo, post, and repost. They almost neglected their need to eat, bathe, and sleep. Info’s eyes were so intensely focused on the screen that when they looked away, the whites of their eyes were bloodshot, almost matching their hair. 

They had found something interesting verging on their fourth day of exploring and purging through their uncle’s accounts. 

Their eyes widen with a rush of adrenaline.

‘Perfect.’ They thought, pulling out a flash drive. ‘Just perfect.’

The following week, Info had went to met their uncle downstairs, the first time in weeks really. Their uncle chuckled and extended his arms outward to embrace them. Info avoided the hug with a quick sidestep. They sat on the couch in the living room, they try to keep their voice neutral as they address the older male.

“Uncle,” they said, sitting down. “How are you today.”  
“Fine.” He said as he sat across from his redhead niece. They stared at each other for a while before their uncle spoke, “Kimi-”

He was swiftly interrupted by Info’s harsh exclamation of wrong. Their uncle’s eyes widen at the sound of their voice. 

“I believe some things are in the position to change.” They said, pushing their red glasses on their face, causing a glare to streak across.   
He crossed his arms and grunted, “And why do you think that?”  
A cold smile crosses their face as they held up a mini panda bear toy causing their uncle to rise an eyebrow. 

They share an even more uncomfortable staring match.

“Don’t you understand what I mean?” They asked, looking at him rather indifferently. Their uncle watched as Info removed the top half of the panda revealing an USB.   
“What do you think is on here uncle?”

His dark eyes narrow as he tries to ignore the heat starting in his stomach. He tried to clear his throat and asked, “What could possibly be on there?”

“Some of your interests.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” They said smiling. Their uncle deflated as Info sat up a little taller, their smile cold and brutal. 

“What do you in exchange?” He asked as he looked at them. The smile expanded and Info bared their teeth, sharply.   
“From now on, I am not Kimiko, I am Kou. I am not a girl nor am I a boy, you will refer to me as ‘they’ or ‘their’ in both public and private. I would also enjoy it if you would stop coming over once every three weeks, once a month would be enough.” 

Their uncle sat, shocked. Info had leaned forward, offering their hand, “Do we have a deal?”

And from the moment their uncle shook their hand, Info learned a wonderful truth.

Humankind was willing to do anything to keep their personal lives hidden.


End file.
